List of Green Lanterns
The Green Lantern Corps that appear in fictional stories published by DC Comics has at least 7200 members, two per sector (originally 3600 with one per sector), in addition to assorted other members who fulfill roles other than patrolling. Although five characters—Alan Scott, Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, John Stewart, and Kyle Rayner—are primarily associated with the name, a number of other members of the Corps have appeared in DC's comics. Eponymous Green Lanterns These five characters are most closely associated with the "Green Lantern" name, and are the titular characters of the Green Lantern comics. Alan Scott It should be noted that Alan Scott was the original Green Lantern character created in the Golden Age of comics. Alan created the mantle and identity of Green Lantern by himself and, other than being considered an honorary member, is not associated with the Green Lantern Corps. Hal Jordan Guy Gardner John Stewart Kyle Rayner Simon Baz Other Green Lanterns of Earth's sector With the exception of Yalan Gur, these characters have also served as the Green Lantern for Sector 2814 (which includes Mars). Jade Vidar Rond Vidar Yalan Gur Yalan Gur is a Green Lantern introduced as part of an effort to reconcile the Golden Age Green Lantern's origin with the later introduction of the Green Lantern Corps.Green Lantern (vol. 3) #19 (December 1991) He is a red-scaled, reptilian humanoid, assigned to sector 2814 (Earth's sector) in the 10th century. He first appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 3) #19 (December 1991). While Alan Scott, along with the rest of the Justice Society of America, is trapped in Limbo, his mystic lantern sends a projection to Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, and John Stewart (the Green Lanterns of Earth at the time). After tracing the projection to Scott's home, the lantern tells the story of its origin (effectively retconning the origin of Alan Scott's power). In the lantern's story, Yalan Gur was once one of the greatest of the Green Lantern Corps, and, in the 10th century by Earth reckoning, the Guardians of the Universe chose to remove the customary weakness to the color yellow from his power ring. Without this limitation, however, he was corrupted by his power, and he came to Earth and enslaved the people of China. The Guardians of the Universe thwarted Yalan by adding a new weakness of wood to his ring, which allowed the club-wielding villagers to overwhelm their oppressor and mortally wound him. The dying Yalan Gur fled into Earth's upper atmosphere, where he merged with his lantern-shaped power battery as he died. His lantern then collided with a fragment of the Starheart and was merged with its magical essence, turning into the Green Flame that becomes the source of Alan Scott's power. The recent retcon involving the true reason behind the yellow impurity may mean these events have been retconned out of existence. Jong Li Jong Li is a Green Lantern introduced in Green Lantern, Dragon Lord #1 (June 2001), written by Doug Moench and drawn by Paul Gulacy. He is actually Earth's first Green Lantern, and was a monk raised in the Temple of the Dragon Lords in China. When Jong Li was growing up, he was taught of the Dragon Lords, beings who ruled in the "Golden Age" of man, and that under these lords, man prospered. He was taught to renounce all earthly possessions and to live a life of peace and discipline, but then one day a concubine named Jade Moon came to him in his temple, begging for help in trying to escape her bonds. Jong Li tried to help her but failed, and his temple and fellow monks were ravaged by the emperor's troops and their commander. Jong Li later encountered a representative of the Guardians of the Universe who gave him a power ring and a Lantern to "Oppose Evil, Ease Suffering and Protect the Innocent." Jong Li later rescued Jade and learned of Lung Mountain, where the last Dragon Lords supposedly lived. He set out to seek their higher authority and with their Blessing of Fire became the last Dragon Lord of the Earth, finally defeating the evil emperor's forces and saving his people.As seen in Green Lantern, Dragon Lord #1 (June 2001) Laham Laham of Scylla is introduced in Green Lantern Corps Quarterly #2 (Autumn 1992). He is killed off-panel during a surprise invasion of his home planet. Upon his death, his ring passes to Waverly Sayre, who becomes good friends with Laham's widow.Green Lantern Corps Quarterly #2 (Autumn 1992) Laham first physically appears as a statue in the Crypts on Oa. Waverly Sayre Waverly Sayre is a pioneer living on the frontier in the early years of the United States. Hoping to start a family, Waverly falls into depression when his wife dies in childbirth, taking their newborn son with her. As he contemplates suicide, the late Laham's ring appears to him and selects him as Laham's successor. Initially believing the ring a manifestation of Satan, Sayre quickly grows into his new role, taking his faithful dog with him on every mission. Daniel Young Daniel Young was a sheriff in Montana, in 1873. During his chase of a band of outlaws, Daniel was summoned by Abin Sur, wounded in a battle in deep space. While Abin Sur convalesced in his ship, healed by its machines, Young was a temporary replacement, and he used the power of the ring to bring the outlaws to justice. Afterward, the ring returned to Abin Sur.Green Lantern (vol. 2) #149 Starkadr Starkadr first appeared in Legends of the DC Universe #20 (September 1999). He is a hulking orange alien who is mortally wounded defending the planet Ungara from the forces of the Traitor. Though he succeeds in driving the Traitor from the planet, Starkadr dies and passes his ring to the Ungaran Abin Sur.Legends of the DC Universe #20 (September 1999) He rises as an undead Black Lantern and fights the living Green Lanterns.Blackest Night #1 (July 2009) Abin Sur Anya Savenlovich Anya Savenlovich first appeared in Green Lantern: The New Corps #1 (March 1999). She is a lieutenant colonel from Soviet Air Forces who was in suspended animation after participating in a space mission back in 1964. Kyle Rayner recruited her as a member of the New Corps in a bid to rebuild the Green Lantern Corps. However, finding his attempt was a failure, Kyle took Anya's ring. Aware that the Soviet Union no longer exists, Anya decides to stay in space to find a new purpose.Green Lantern: The New Corps #1-2 (March–April 1999) Green Lantern Corps of Earth These Green Lanterns were stationed on Earth to safeguard the planet after the events of the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Arisia Rrab Ch'p Katma Tui Kilowog Salaak The Lost Lanterns During Emerald Twilight, many of the Corps members were stripped of their rings and left to die out in space. A few of them, however, were captured by the Manhunters and were used as energy sources for the Manhunters until their eventual rescue. They are known as "the Lost Lanterns." Boodikka Chaselon Chaselon is the Green Lantern of sector 1416; he first appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 2) #9 (November-December 1961). Chaselon is a native of Barrio III, a planet inhabited by silicon based crystalline beings with thirteen senses. Barrio III was one of the planets that the mad Guardian Appa Ali Apsa "harvested" to create the planet Mosaic.Green Lantern (vol. 3) #1-6 (June–November 1990) Chaselon is one of the many Lanterns apparently killed when a maddened Hal Jordan attacks and destroys Oa.Green Lantern (vol. 3) #49-50 (February–March 1994) Although his shattered body is depicted floating in space, he later is found to be one of the many Lanterns captured by the Cyborg Superman to provide a power source for the new Manhunters. Chaselon and the captured Lanterns are eventually rescued by a revived Hal Jordan. Chaselon becomes one of the first Alpha Lanterns.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #26 (February 2008) He is later smashed to bits by several Black Lanterns, his remains are then immolated when Kyle Rayner ignites his dislodged internal power battery to deal a suicide attack to the assembled Black Lanterns.Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #42 (January 2010) Chaselon makes a cameo appearance with other members of the Green Lantern Corps in "The Green Loontern", an episode of the animated television series Duck Dodgers. He also appeared in cameos in Justice League Unlimited. He also appears in a cameo in several scenes in the animated film Green Lantern: First Flight and its sequel Green Lantern: Emerald Knights The character also appears in Green Lantern: The Animated Series, guarding the Guardians' laboratory. Hal distracts him with conversation so Ch'p can rescue Aya before she is dissected. Graf Toren Hannu/Honnu Sector 2; First appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 3) #49. Hannu is among several Lanterns called to defend Oa from the then renegade Hal Jordan. Jordan made short work of him and added his power to his own and left him for dead. He was later found alive on Biot. He is from Ovacron 6 and on his world it is considered disgraceful and dishonorable to use weapons. He is never seen using his ring in battle (except for life support and travel), preferring his brute strength and fists instead (Which prompted Kyle and John to summon him for aid when up against Alpha Lantern Boodika while under the control of the Cyborg Superman, reasoning that her draining Hannu's ring wouldn't matter as he didn't use it). He finally activates his ring in battle against the Anti-Monitor.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #23 (November 2007) Sector 2 is also the home sector of the Reach, creators of the Blue Beetle scarab and sworn enemies of the Guardians. According to their treaty with the Guardians no Green Lantern is allowed in Sector 2 as long as the Reach stays within pre-treaty boundaries.Blue Beetle (vol. 7) #12 (April 2007) He appears in a cameo in the Green Lantern live-action film and is also a part of the film toyline. Jack T. Chance Ke'Haan Kreon Laira Laira is a female humanoid Green Lantern with purple skin and auburn hair. She first appeared in Green Lantern Corps Quarterly #6 (Fall 1993) in the story entitled "What Price Honor?" Laira is from the planet Jayd in space sector 112. She is trained by her father Kentor Omoto to take over his role as a soldier of the Guardians of the Universe; a Green Lantern of her sector.Green Lantern Corps Quarterly #6 (Fall 1993) After the disappearance of her father during the Crisis on Infinite Earths and the proclamation by the Guardians that he is dead, she is considered for the post of ring bearer and Green Lantern of her sector. Her instructor turns out to be Ke'Haan of Varva: Kilowog's second in command, known for his tough as nails training. Eager to please and finding a kindred spirit of honor within her teacher, she becomes his prized pupil.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #12 (July 2006) To complete her training, Laira is sent to the city of X'ol on her home planet, where she must confront her father, who is not actually dead. She is later discovered by a reformed Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner being held captive by the Manhunters with the other "Lost Lanterns" including Kreon and Tomar-Tu.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #3 (August 2005)Green Lantern (vol. 4) #11 (June 2006) With the help of Jordan and Gardner, the Lost Lanterns put an end to the Manhunter planet of Biot and return to Oa. She then resumes her duties as Green Lantern of her sector.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #13 (September 2006) During the Sinestro Corps War event, Laira and the Lost Lanterns come to Hal Jordan's aid on Qward.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #21 (July 2007) The group splits up, with Laira, Ke'Haan and Boodikka searching for Ion, and Hal, Graf Toren, and Tomar-Tu looking for John Stewart and Guy Gardner.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #22 (August 2007) Laira's group encounters the Anti-Monitor, who kills Ke'Haan in an instant, but they are able to recover Ion and return to Oa.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #23 (September 2007)Green Lantern (vol. 4) #25 (December 2007) After preventing the invasion of Coast City by the Sinestro Corps, Laira visits the Crypt of the Green Lanterns to mourn Ke'Haan's death. Hannu reveals their attraction to one another to Boodikka, but explains that (before his death) Ke'Haan refuses Laira because he has a family on his home planet. Laira and the Lost Lanterns set out to his homeworld to deliver news of his death, only to find that his family has been murdered by Sinestro Corps member Amon Sur. The killer willingly submits to the Lanterns, so that news of his actions will spread. Enraged by this, Laira kills Amon.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #26 (December 2007) Afterwards, Laira is held in custody on Oa, while the Lanterns who had seen her crime testify against her. She is placed in the custody of the newly founded Alpha Lanterns, and tried by the Guardians, who find her guilty and strip her of her power ring.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #27 (January 2008)Green Lantern (vol. 4) #28 (January 2008) After her trial, Laira is arranged to be transported back to her homeworld, Jayd, by Hannu. However, a red power ring attacks their ship and chooses Laira as its bearer; making her the second Red Lantern.Newsarama.com: GEOFF JOHNS: SECRET ORIGINS AND BLACKEST NIGHT Under the influence of the red light, Laira's personality degenerates to the point where she is little more than a snarling beast; obsessed with revenge against Sinestro and showing no recognition when confronted by Hal Jordan and John Stewart.Final Crisis: Rage of the Red Lanterns #1 (October 2008) During a skirmish on the prison planet Ysmault with multiple Lanterns, Hal begins to free Laira from the red power ring's influence, but she is killed by Sinestro before being able to fully recover.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #36 (December 2008)Green Lantern (vol. 4) #37 (January 2009) Learning of her demise, the Guardians view her as dying in disgrace as a Red Lantern and renegade despite Jordan's protests.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #39 (April 2009) Laira's trial is referred to in The New 52, in Green Lantern Corps #9. Green Lantern Corps #9 Laira is featured in the 2011 anthology film, Green Lantern: Emerald Knights voiced by Kelly Hu. Lashorr Sector 3453; First appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 4) #12. Lashorr had a fling with a younger Salaak before she vanished in combat with the Dominators. She is discovered alive on the Manhunter homeworld of Biot and returned to her sector, albeit with a case of post-traumatic stress disorder. Relok Hag Sector 173; First appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 4) #12. Relok is a centaur-like barbarian who leads a crusade against the Dominators for experimenting on his people. He vanished in battle with them alongside Lashorr and others, only to be found alive on Biot. Tomar-Tu Green Lantern Honor Guard The Honor Guard is an elite group of Lanterns who serve as troubleshooters and special operatives. Apros Sector 3; First appeared in Tales of the Green Lantern Corps #1. Apros is a sentient plant from the planet -7pi. It is one of the Corps' most decorated veterans. Apros serves in the Honor Guard during the war with Krona and Nekron, but appears to have returned to a sector patrol position following the rebuilding of the Corps. K'ryssma Sector 1890; First appeared in Tales of the Green Lantern Corps #1. K'ryssma is an insectoid alien resembling a human-like butterfly. She is trapped in a chrysalis state during the rampage of the mad Guardian Appa Ali Apsa. She emerges in a completely different form on the Mosaic world.Green Lantern Corps Quarterly #5 (Summer 1993) After the destruction of the Corps at the hands of Parallax, K'ryssma joined the Darkstars, and as such she was murdered by Grayven.Green Lantern (vol. 3) #74 (June 1996) Tomar-Re Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner have also served as Honor Guard members. The Alpha Lanterns The Alpha Lanterns are Corps members who have been transformed into cyborgs and act as the Corps' Internal Affairs officers. Boodikka Chaselon See description above in The Lost Lanterns. Green Man Kraken Part of the duo (with Raker Qarrigat) dedicated to bringing peace to their homeworld of Apokolips, she becomes an Alpha Lantern to further this goal, unaware of the toll it will take on her emotions. Later, in Final Crisis, she is possessed by the malevolent spirit of the New God Granny Goodness, who uses her to subdue the Green Lanterns of Earth, Hal Jordan and John Stewart, and capture Batman for use as a scientific test subject by her master, Darkseid.Final Crisis #1-3 (July–September 2008) When Jordan is put on trial for an attempted murder actually performed by Kraken/Goodness herself, she is unmasked by Kyle Rayner and Guy Gardner before sentence can be passed, and attempts at her primary mission, to obtain the central Green Lantern Power Battery for Darkseid. She is then defeated by Jordan and taken into custody by the other Alpha Lanterns.Final Crisis #5 (December 2008) Following the restoration of reality at the closing of the Crisis, she is not seen among the other Alpha Lanterns, and her current status is not made apparent.Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #37 (August 2009) Varix Sector 69; First appeared in Tales of the Green Lantern Corps Annual #2. Varix comes from the planet Naktos, which was devastated by a yellow plague. This and the fact that his predecessor died of a mysterious brain disease has led Varix to become a hypochondriac. Varix is described by Vurytt as his religion being his uniform, and in Varix's own words, as living for "justice and justice alone". Varix states that his people live to obey the law, and there has not been a murder on his planet for over 74 years (however, murderers on his world cannot be sentenced to more than two years of imprisonment). His dedication to justice came to a head when the Alpha Lanterns attempted to execute John Stewart when he killed another Green Lantern while the two were being held captive by enemies of the Corps and the other Lanternwas about to reveal crucial information. Recognising that John's actions had been committed for the right reasons even if they were questionable on the surface, Varix assisted the Green Lanterns in destroying the other Alpha Lanterns before he destroyed himself.Green Lantern Corps (vol. 3) #10 (August 2012) Other Green Lanterns Aa Sector 904; First appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 3) #21 (February 1992). Adam Sector 1055; First appeared in Green Lantern Quarterly #5 (Summer 1993). Alia Sector 281; first appeared in Valor #5 (March 1993). Amanita Sector 3100; First appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 3) #20 (January 1992). Arx Sector 488; First appeared in Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #1. Killed by Sinestro Corps ambush in Final Crisis: Rage of the Red Lanterns #1. Ash Sector 658; First appeared in Green Lantern Quarterly #7 (Winter, 1993). He is currently tasked by the Guardian known as Scar to find the Anti-Monitor's corpse. He finds the Anti-Monitor's armor. He later meets with Saarek, who was also sent to find the Anti-Monitor. The two find the Black Lantern Power Battery, only to be killed by two giant hands that rise up from the ground.Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #39 (October 2009) He and Saarek are last seen on Ryut with Scar as Black Lanterns. Ash-Pak-Glif Sector 312; First appeared in Green Lantern 80-Page Giant #3. B'dg First appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 4) #4 (October 2005). B'dg is one of the first recruits of the reconstructed Corps. Hailing from the planet H'lven like his predecessor Ch'p, B'dg first sees action when the Spider Guild invades Oa. He is trained on how to overcome the yellow impurity weakness of his ring in the midst of battle. He later participates in the defense of Oa when it is attacked by Superboy-Prime, and again when it is attacked by the Sinestro Corps. B'dg also participates in the final battle of the Sinestro Corps War, helping defend Earth. B'dg is part of the squad sent to arrest Hal Jordan for defying Guardian orders. He was recently featured on the Robot Chicken DC Universe Special in a segment called "Real Characters From the DC Universe", voiced by Zeb Wells. B'Shi B'Shi is one of several Green Lanterns appearing in the "A Lantern Against the Dark: A Forgotten Tale of the Green Lantern Corps" story, from Green Lantern 80-Page Giant #3. She is a monkey-like Green Lantern from the jungle world of Suirpalam, who is recruited into the Green Lantern Corps by Raker Qarrigat (and in turn recruits Ash-Pak-Glif) as part of preparations for a Green Lantern Corps invasion of Apokolips. She participates in this invasion, and is killed along with hundreds of other Green Lanterns when it quickly turns into a debacle. Brik First appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 3) #12 (May 1991). The Green Lantern of Sector 904, Brik comes from the planet Dryad and, like her sector partner, is composed entirely of organic rock. Originally recruited by Hal Jordan, Brik was one of hundreds of veteran Green Lanterns to return to active service upon the recent restoration of the Green Lantern Corps. Brik once had feelings for Jordan, and her partner, Aa, suspects that she still might. In truth, her feelings are for another Earthman. In the non-canonical Green Lantern Versus Aliens Brik perishes on the surface of the planet Mogo. Green Lantern Versus Aliens #1-4 (September - December 2000) Brokk Sector 981; First appeared in Tales of the Green Lantern Corps #1. Bzzd First appeared in Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #12 (July 2007). Bzzd is a small wasp-like Green Lantern from the planet Apiaton, assigned to sector 2261. He is the partner of Mogo. In battle, he usually creates oversized constructs (such as roller coasters and giant warheads) with his power ring. Bzzd often faces extra scrutiny from his fellow Lanterns because of his size but he has shown that his willpower is as strong as anyone else's. It is revealed that his greatest fear is to be stripped of his ring and returned to an insignificant insect trapped on his homeworld. He gives his life to defeat Mongul II. He dies defending a team of his fellow Lanterns. His ring was bequeathed to Mother Mercy.Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #26 (September 2008) Bzzd appears as a Black Lantern in Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #39 and is seemingly defeated and destroyed by Guy Gardner in Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #40, though he can be seen reforming afterward. Bzzd has a very brief cameo in the Green Lantern live action film. Charlie Vicker First appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 2) #55 (September 1967). Charlie Vicker of planet Earth is a former actor who portrayed Green Lantern in a TV show. Vicker led a fast lifestyle, and used his brother Roger as an understudy. One day, after a hectic night of parties, Roger filled in for his incapacitated brother. Roger was killed in a live television broadcast by an alien that had mistook him for the real Green Lantern. A repentant Charlie later works with Green Lantern to bring the aliens to justice. The Guardians, impressed with Charlie's spirit, make him a Green Lantern of sector 3319 Green Lantern (vol. 2) #55-56 (September–October 1967) Charlie Vicker was the second human to join the Green Lantern Corps behind Hal Jordan. His time as a Green Lantern is marked with difficulty, as his sector is populated entirely by non-humanoid aliens. Eventually, he comes to feel compassion for his alien charges. After the dissolution of the Corps, he was recruited into the Darkstars organization by John Stewart. He later died in battle, defending the planet Rann from the alien despot Grayven.As seen in Darkstars #27-28 (January–February 1995) Cimfet Tau Sector 3588; First appeared in Tales of the Green Lantern Corps Annual #2. The Collective Sector 1287; First appeared in Tales of the Green Lantern Corps Annual #3. Dalor Sector 2813; First appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 2) #154. Dkrtzy RRR Dkrtzy RRR of Sector 188 is a bio-sentient mathematical equation, first mentioned in Green Lantern (vol. 2) #188 (May 1985). It was apparently discovered by a mathematician named Timph Rye in an attempt to prove that willpower could be derived formulaically. Dkrzty's method of eliminating its enemies is erasing their minds by entering them, noted as a source of controversy by the Guardians. Although it has yet to make an actual appearance- Tomar-Re claiming that his nature means that only the Guardians are aware of his presence even if he attends the Corps gatherings. Dkrtzy's bio was included in Green Lantern/Sinestro Corps Secret Files. Driq First appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 2) #217 (October 1987). Driq of Criq was killed by Sinestro and Sentient Sector 3600, but his ring inexplicably prevented his life force from escaping his body. Thus, he remained in a not-quite-dead state, though his physical body exhibited signs of decomposition and his costume was ragged and tattered. When Sinestro was executed and all of the Green Lantern rings lost their power, Driq collapsed into a final death. During the Blackest Night, Driq was revived as a half Black Lantern, with the right side of his body unaffected with ring intact.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #49 (February 2010) Unlike the rest of the Black Lanterns, Driq retained his true personality, speaking words of encouragement to John Stewart through his ring, and eventually leading his former comrade to the mass of black rings that were holding the reconstituted Xanshi together.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #52 (April 2010) Eddore Eddore from the planet Tront was a gaseous creature, vaguely amoeboid in appearance. He died during Crisis on Infinite Earths. Eddore, along with Arisia, were created by writer Mike W. Barr in his Tales of the Green Lantern Corps miniseries as a tip of the hat to E.E. Smith's Lensman series. Arisia and Eddore are the planets of the series' super-intelligent benevolent and evil races, respectively. Ekron Ekron from an unknown planet, was a giant floating head with a smaller alien inside "piloting" the large head of Ekron. Ekron had one of its eyes, the mystic "Emerald Eye of Ekron" later used by the villainous Emerald Empress in Legion of Super-Heroes, ripped out by Lobo. Ekron later teamed-up with Animal Man, Adam Strange, Starfire, and Lobo against Lady Styx. Ekron dies in this battle, driving Lady Styx into a Sun-Eater.52 Week 36 (January 10, 2007) Ermey Ermey first appeared in Blackest Night: Tales of the Corps #3 (September 2009); he was the drill sergeant who trained Kilowog. He trained new recruits brutally, but only so they would be strong enough to survive as Lanterns. He was killed during a surprise attack on a group of Lanterns. It was from Ermey that Kilowog picked up the term "Poozer" which means "Useless Rookie".Blackest Night: Tales of the Corps #3 (September 2009) Ermey's name (and physical appearance) is a reference to the actor R. Lee Ermey, who has portrayed Drill Sergeants/figures of military authority in films such as Full Metal Jacket. Ermey is later resurrected as a Black Lantern, with a more militaristic costume (and using his ring to create a black energy construct of a ceremonial sabre), in a gamble to stir powerful emotions in Kilowog by berating and abusing him for having once saved Sinestro's life and for having failed to train the now dead rookies. The reanimated Ermey enjoys some success as he is able to stir a reaction into Kilowog: a powerful rage against himself.Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #41 (December 2009) However, before he can claim Kilowog's heart, he and the rest of the fallen Lanterns are ordered to devour the Oan main power battery. Flodo Span Galius Zed Galius Zed is a member of the Green Lantern Corps, first appearing in Tales of the Green Lantern Corps #2 (June 1981), "Defeat!". Galius was first introduced when he fought alongside Hal Jordan during the war against Krona and Nekron. He has participated in many battles alongside his fellow Green Lantern Corps, and served as part of the invasion force sent to Qward to destroy the Anti-Green Lantern Corps.Tales of the Green Lantern Corps #1-3, Green Lantern (vol. 2) #150 He was trusted to take part in the "psychodrama" in which Hal Jordan was tested on his capabilities of being a Green Lantern.Green Lantern (vol. 2) #165-167 Galius also survived the Crisis on Infinite Earths. He lost his power ring after the trial of Sinestro and the subsequent collapse of the Main Power Battery on Oa.Green Lantern (vol. 2) #199, 222-224 After the destruction of the Corps, John Stewart was chosen by the Controllers for the Darkstars. John recruited many GL's to fill the void of the Corps. Galius was one of the recruits and accepted.Darkstars #27 Their first mission was to Talyn, a planet which had been devastated by Psimon. Galius Zed later went to Earth to drive off an alien crime syndicate.Darkstars #28, #32 When Grayven, the third son of Darkseid arose, the Darkstars stood up to fight him. Even though they were only eighteen they took a stand on Rann against this menace. During the assault on the Darkstars their member Charlie Vicker was cut down, but Grayven was defeated by John and Kyle Rayner. Galius Zed, Munchukk, Chaser Bron, and Ferrin Colos remained on Rann to help Adam Strange rebuild the battered city of Ranagar.Green Lantern (vol. 3) #74, #75 The Darkstars were soon needed to fight once more, this time against the threat of Hyathis. The would-be Empress of Rann used mind control to pit the Zaredians against the Darkstars, creating a diversion while she kidnapped Aleea, the daughter of Adam Strange. Hyathis might have succeeded but for the arrival of Superboy and the Ravers who helped to crush her plans.Superboy and the Ravers #3, #4 Galius Zed would not live long to savor this victory; he was killed by the warrior Fatality who had been cutting down every Green Lantern she came across in revenge for John Stewart's failure to prevent the destruction of her home planet Xanshi.Green Lantern (vol. 3) #82, #83 Galius Zed is memorialized in the Crypts of Oa and is regarded by many to be a legendary Green Lantern.Green Lantern/Sinestro Corps: Secret Files #1 Galius Zed is one of the many fallen Lanterns to be risen from his grave on Oa to become a Black Lantern. In Blackest Night #1, he is one of the many Black Lanterns beginning a stand against the living Green Lanterns on Oa. Galius made an appearance in the Justice League episode "Of Hearts and Minds" but was killed by an enemy ship carrying a large energy weapon, along with another Green Lantern, early on. He also appears briefly in the backgrounds in a few scenes in the live-action Green Lantern film. Ganthet During the Blackest Night crisis, Ganthet, a Guardian and one of Hal Jordan's allies, appoints himself as a deputy Green Lantern to aid Earth's heroes against Nekron and his Black Lantern Corps.Blackest Night #6 (February 2010) G'nort G'Hu Sector 2937; First appeared in Green Lantern Corps #1, and also appears in a background cameo in the Green Lantern live-action film and is also a part of the film toyline. He also appears in the animated film Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, as one of the first four Green Lanterns to be chosen. Gpaak Sector 3515; First appeared in Guy Gardner #11. Gretti The Green Lantern Gretti is part of a traveling caravan of "space gypsies" and refuses to stay in one place, roaming from sector to sector at the whim of his caravan. His superiors at the Corps say nothing since he still files his reports on time, but his sector partner Green Man has lately been less and less pleased with the situation. He is slain by Agent Orange, the keeper of the orange light of avarice.Green Lantern (vol. 4) #39 (April 2009) Harvid Sector 2937; First appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 2) #161. Horoq Nnot Sector 885; First appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 4) #11. Iolande Sector 1417; First appeared in Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #1. Iolande is a princess from planet Betrassus, and Soranik Natu's partner on Sector 1417. She and Natu have clashed during the beginning of their careers as Green Lanterns, however they eventually get along. She is the only one in the Corps who is aware of her partner's true parentage to Sinestro. She appears in cameos in the Green Lantern: First Flight animated film, more prominently in the Emerald Knights animated film, and has a brief cameo in the Green Lantern live action film. She also features prominently in several episodes of Green Lantern: The Animated Series. Isamot Kol Kaylark Sector 1721; First appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 2) #166. Kho Kharhi Sector 442;Wonder Woman (vol. 3) #19 (June 2008) First appeared in Wonder Woman (vol. 3) #19. Kho is the young daughter of a Khund Ambassador, and was accepted into the Corps due to her strong sense of justice and compassion. Krista X Sector 863; First appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 2) #166. Lan Dibbux Sector 3192; Showcase '93 #12 Larvox Sector 17; First appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 2) #9. Leezle Pon Leezle Pon is a sentient smallpox virus, first mentioned in Green Lantern (vol. 2) #188 (May 1985). He defeated the Sinestro Corps viral villain Despotellis at the crux of the Sinestro Corps War when Guy Gardner was discovered to have been infected with the virus. Meadlux Sector 1776; First appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 2) #169. Medphyll Mogo Morro A Green Lantern from Sector 666. Guy Gardner revealed to Kyle Rayner that Morro requested his duty as penance, as he killed his pets' mother in rage when he wrongfully thought it ate his brother (who was later found alive and well). His first act of atoning for his mistake was to adopt the creature's offspring as his own. Months later, after his brother's death (a natural cause) and the Sinestro Corps War, Morro chose to be the Corps' cryptkeeper. Morro is capable of combat and hunting without his ring, and his primary choice of weapon is his mallet. His dratures are fearsome dragon-like creatures loyal to their master and ready to aid him.Green Lantern: Secret Files and Origins Mother Mercy Matris Ater Clementia, or Mother Mercy, is the creator of the Black Mercy plants used by Mongul, and the new Lantern for sector 2261. She initially created them to find people who are suffering and dying to ease their pain, which created a symbiotic relationship with her. However, the first Mongul discovered the plants and used them to spread his evil, even mutating some of the Black Mercys into giving their victims suffering. Mother Mercy, however, kept her sentience hidden from Mongul. Her abilities to both ease and create fear gave her both a Green Lantern Corps ring and a Sinestro Corps ring to choose from. The Green Lantern ring, which she ultimately chose, came from the recently deceased Bzzd. Mother Mercy first appeared in Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #24 (July 2008). NautKeLoi First appeared in Green Lantern #9 (1961). NautKeLoi is the Lantern of Aeros. He's distinguished by his "fish-head-in-bowl-helmet" appearance. He is included as an action figure in the DC Universe Classics Green Lantern Classics subline for 2011. He appears briefly in the live-action Green Lantern film, and also appears in group scenes in the animated films Green Lantern: First Flight and Green Lantern: Emerald Knights. Okonoko Sector 1110; First appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 2) #162. Oliversity Sector 2111; First appeared in The Green Lantern Corps #222. Olapet Olapet was a plant-based Green Lantern, hailing from the planet of Southern Goldstar. She, along with Driq and Flodo Span, were the sole survivors of the Green Lantern Corps of Klyminade. The rest were killed by Sinestro and Sentient Sector 3600. Opto309v Sector 2260; First appeared in 52 Week 41. Featured in Final Crisis #2, slain by Kalibak two issues later. Orlan Sector 3897; First appeared in The Brave and the Bold (vol. 3) #19. Orlan was from the planet Kahlo. He destroyed a major city of his home planet while under the control of a malevolent energy being, but was later freed from its influence by the Phantom Stranger. Palaqua The Green Lantern of sector 3600, he first appeared in Tales of the Green Lantern Corps Annual #2. He has also appeared in the Justice League Unlimited animated series and appears in a cameo in the Green Lantern: First Flight animated film. He also appears in a speaking role in the Green Lantern: Emerald Knights animated film. Penelops Protecting sector 1355, he first appeared in Tales of the Green Lantern Corps #3.Green Lantern - Sinestro Corps: Secret files and origins #1 (February 2008) He was a veteran Green Lantern who was re-recruited when the Corps returned. He appears in cameos in the animated films Green Lantern: First Flight and Green Lantern: Emerald Knights Penn Maricc Sector 3333; First appeared in Tales of the Green Lantern Corps Annual #2. Perdoo Sector 2234; First appeared in Green Lantern Annual (vol. 3) #5. Procanon Kaa Sector 442; First appeared in Green Lantern Corps #224 (May 1988): "The Ultimate Testament!". Raker Qarrigat R'amey Holl Sector 700, she first appeared in Green Lantern Corps # 7. She was an entomomorphic humanoid, exhibiting traits similar to those of a butterly. R'amey was a member of the Corps covert group known as The Corpse. She later disappeared and was last seen by Guy Gardner and hasn't been heard of in one year. Due to the undercover nature of her operations, no one is looking for her at the time. She appears in several group scenes in the live-action Green Lantern film. Reever of Xanshi Sector 1313; First appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 2) #130 (July 1980): "The Trial of Arkkis Chummuck: Indictment". Remnant Nod Sector 1132; Killed by Red Lantern Corps member Atrocitus. Rot Lop Fan Rot Lop Fan is one of several unorthodox members of the Green Lantern Corps created by Alan Moore in Tales of the Green Lantern Corps Annual #3 (1987). After his introduction, he later occasionally appears in Green Lantern Corps group scenes. In the Tales of the Green Lantern Corps Annual #3 story "In the Blackest Night", Katma Tui is sent by the Guardians of the Universe to a lightless region of space known as the Obsidian Deeps, in order to recruit a new Green Lantern to protect that region of space. Despite the absolute darkness of the Deeps, Katma's power ring led her unerringly to a completely fearless and honest resident of the Deeps: Rot Lop Fan. However, as Rot Lop Fan's species had evolved in darkness, they had no concept of light and color, and thus Katma Tui was unable to explain how the power ring worked (it projects solid rays of light manifested by the bearer's will power). Realizing that his species operates by hearing, Katma reshapes the power battery from a lantern into a bell, and describes the Green Lantern Corps as the "F-Sharp Bell Corps" — "F-Sharp" being a reassuring note for Rot Lop Fan's race in the same manner that green is a reassuring color, and the ring's powers in terms of sound instead of light. She also composes a new oath for him to recite: :In loudest din or hush profound :my ears hear evil's slightest sound :let those who toll out evil's knell :beware my power, the F-Sharp Bell! Having solved this dilemma, Katma leaves Rot Lop Fan to protect his people, not mentioning the ring's weakness to yellow as the colourless space made it relatively pointless; although, she privately notes that in some ways, Rot Lop Fan cannot be counted as a member of the "Green Lantern" Corps as he has truthfully never heard of them. Rot Lop Fan later appears in several group scenes, including in the Crisis on Infinite Earths storyline''Green Lantern Corps'' #219 (December 1987) when the Guardians of the Universe depart this plane of existence with the Zamarons, at the trial of Sinestro,Green Lantern Corps #223-224 (April–May 1988) and in a group of ex-Green Lanterns freed from slavers by Warrior.Guy Gardner: Warrior #35 (October 1995) Rot Lop Fan has apparently been reinstated as a Green Lantern after the rebirth of the Corps. He appears in the backgrounds in a few scenes in the Green Lantern live-action film. Saarek Saarek claims to be able to speak with the dead. He helps his fellow Lanterns track and capture the Sinestro Corps member who has been killing rookie Lantern's families, and is later tasked by a rogue Guardian, Scar, to find and speak with the Anti-Monitor's corpse.Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #27 (October 2008)Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #28 (November 2008) He later encounters Ash, who was also sent to find the Anti-Monitor, and the two decide to join forces. As they continue their journey, the voices of the dead grow so loud that they rupture Saarek's eardrums, deafening him. The two find the Black Lantern Power Battery, only to awaken the dormant power of the battery itself as two giant hands rise up from the ground and chase them, seeking flesh. He and Ash do not survive the conflict and are later seen as Black Lanterns at Scar's side on Ryut. Shilandra Thane Sector 3399; First appeared in Green Lantern Corps Quarterly #1. Shorm Sector 48. He first appeared in Green Lantern Corps: Recharge #1. Shorm is the acting desk sergeant of the Corps and is a close partner of Salaak. He appears in cameos in the Green Lantern: First Flight animated film and its sequel Green Lantern: Emerald Knights. Sinestro Skirl Sector 2689; First appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 2) #222. Skyrd Sector 3181; First appeared in Tales of the Green Lantern Corps #1. Sodam Yat Soranik Natu Stel T-Cher The Green Lantern of Sector 1324, T-Cher first appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 2) #167 (August 1983). T-Cher is a robot that had acted as the mechanical caregiver for the children of Green Lantern Brin. After Brin's retirement, the Guardians select T-Cher as his replacement. Thulka Re Little is known about Thulka Re save for the fact that he patrolled Sector 423. During a mission to the recently decimated world of Talcyion Omega, Thulka and his fellow Corpsmen were attacked by an army of powerful snakes known as the Silver Serpents. Thulka sacrificed his life in order to buy his companions time to escape, and was ultimately killed and consumed by the reptiles. His first and only appearance was in Wonder Woman (vol. 3) #42. Torquemada Torquemada is a powerful sorcerer as well as a Green Lantern. He first appeared in Green Lantern Corps Quarterly #4 (Spring 1993). In the "Origins and Omens" back-up story in Green Lantern (vol. 4) #38 (March 2009), Torquemada is shown in manacles standing in front of the Guardians next to the sorcerer Mordru and Green Lantern Alan Scott, their fingers stretched out in accusation. In Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds #5 (September 2009), Torquemada and Alan Scott are shown imprisoned in a wall on the Sorcerers World in the 31st Century. Tuebeen The Green Lantern of Sector 918, Tuebeen's sole appearance is in Green Lantern (vol. 2) #155 (August 1982). Turytt Vath Sarn Vath Sarn first appeared in DC Comics' Green Lantern Corps: Recharge #1 (November 2005), and was created by writers Geoff Johns and Dave Gibbons, and artist Patrick Gleason. The character is from the planet Rann, initially depicted as a veteran soldier of the Rann-Thanagar War. Venizz Sector 2812; First appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 4) #6 (January 2006). Venizz is the partner of Green Lantern Tagort. Voz Voz is assigned to be the warden of the Sciencells. It is a great honor to him and he takes it very seriously. The Red Lantern Corps member Vice breaks free of his prison with the help of Scar and starts a riot. He breaks free many Sinestro Corps members too and Voz attempts to quell the riot singlehandedly, however Vice easily overpowers him.Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #34 (May 2009) Voz is badly injured but survives. Green Lantern Corps (vol. 2) #41 (October 2009) Wissen Sector 1915; First appeared in Tales of the Green Lantern Corps Annual #3 (1987). Wissen used his powers as a Green Lantern to end a thousand year civil war on the planet Veltre. Wissen is eventually regarded by the natives of Veltre as a god, and under his benevolent rule the planet becomes peaceful but stagnant. After many years as the planet's ruler, a trio of Green Lanterns arrive to stabilize Veltre's core before it explodes like the planet Krypton. At first humbled by his failure, Wissen is persuaded to remain on Veltre to continue to act as its protector. Xax Xax of Xaos is a grasshopper-like alien from a planet ruled by insects. He first appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 2) #9 and becomes one of Hal Jordan's good friends in the Corps. He was slain during a battle on the moon of Qward during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Another grasshopper shaped Lantern named Xax is later slain and worn as an earring by Lady Styx. It's interesting to note that in his first appearance Xax does not use a ring but a variation called a "power device" built into the insignia of his costume. Recharging it requires pressing the lantern shaped battery to his chest. All subsequent appearances show him wearing a ring. Xax appears in several scenes in both animated films, First Flight and Emerald Knights. Zale Zale of Bellatrix was Boodikka's replacement on the Bellatrix Bombers, and the next of her kind judged worthy by the Guardians to wield a GL ring. She first appeared in Green Lantern Corps #21. As a rookie Lantern who kept ignoring her call to duty, Zale was brought under investigation by her former sister Boodika, now an Alpha-Lantern. After a lengthy confrontation, it was revealed that it was the Bombers who kept Zale from fulfilling her duties, by deceiving her into thinking she was needed with them. The Guardians punished Zale by making her Boodikka's sector partner and removing her power battery, making her dependent on Boodikka for recharges. Zghithii Sector 3599; First appeared in Green Lantern (vol. 2) #190 (July 1985). Zqhithii is a snake-like alien that helped fellow Green Lantern Xax fight off the Spider Guild invasion of Xaox. Miscellaneous Green Lanterns Avra Appearing in the animated film Green Lantern: Emerald Knights in the segment "The First Lantern", a former scribe for the Guardians and one of the first four chosen Green Lanterns, when the Corps was formed. He was the first to discover the natural ability of the green light to create constructs, as it is the manifestation of willpower. Because of this he is considered the very first Green Lantern. And the knowledge of his discovery was passed down to every newly recruited Green Lantern during the ages until today. Blu Appearing in the animated film Green Lantern: Emerald Knights in the segment "The First Lantern", a blue-skinned humanoid female alien, also one of the first four chosen Green Lanterns. She died in battle against a massive army, as she hadn't discovered yet how to use the full power of her ring by means of her willpower. In the film, she is the first Green Lantern to die in the line of duty. Wachet Appearing in the animated film Green Lantern: Emerald Knights in the segment "The First Lantern", a female alien, also one of the first four chosen Green Lanterns. She was able to use the full power of her ring by means of her willpower, by using Avra's discovery. Ngila G'rnt Appearing only in the Green Lantern live-action film, Ngila G'rnt is a native of the planet Inguanzo, and a recently recruited teenaged Green Lantern. She is endowed with an extraordinary sense of hearing, natural to her race, and is named after the costume designer of the film, Ngila Dickson. Ardakian Trawl Appearing only in the animated film Green Lantern: Emerald Knights during the introduction sequence, she is a female Green Lantern who dies after being assaulted by Krona's shadow demons. She is remembered by Ganthet as a brave and gallant Green Lantern. Teen Lanterns Although not "official" members of the Green Lantern Corps, four teenagers — Frankie (male), Kelly (female), Jaclyn (female), and Samosa (male) — are given simplified Green Lantern rings by John Stewart after their homes are abducted to Oa by the Mad Guardian in Green Lantern (vol. 3) (1992) and Mosaic (1992–1993). . Green Lantern: Mosaic #9 (February 1993) Able to create simple objects, translate languages, synthesize atmosphere, and empower flight, these rings enabled the youngsters to explore Oa in the hopes that their youthful ways of looking at the Mosaic (and the other beings trapped there) would help ease relations between the Earthlings and other races. Having a moderate degree of success, the four helped where they could until the Mosaic was torn apart when dozens of space fleets appeared over Oa, each planet determined to bring their people home. Presumably the four are back on Earth readjusting to a "normal" life. At this time, it is unknown how the destruction of the Central Power Battery''Green Lantern'' (vol. 3) #50 (March 1994) and subsequent reconstruction by Ion/Kyle Rayner affected the teenagers' rings. It is possible they still exist and can be recharged if given access to a Lantern. Another Teen Lantern, unrelated to the others and out-of-continuity is Jordana Gardner, future descendant of Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner, called in such way due to her early recruitment into the Green Lantern Corps of the alternate future detailed in Superman and the Legion of Super-Heroes in the 31st Century. M'ten Appearing in the opening minutes of the Green Lantern: The Animated Series episode "Beware my Power," M'ten was the Green Lantern of an unknown sector who was assigned to Frontier Space. After being ambushed and murdered by members of the Red Lantern Corps, M'ten's ring returned to Oa, setting the events of the series in motion. Shyir Rev Appearing in the Green Lantern: The Animated Series episode "Beware My Power," Shyir Rev was a Green Lantern assigned to Frontier Space. He was ambushed and severely injured by members of the Red Lantern Corps, but was rescued by Hal Jordan and Kilowog. Shyir ultimately ended up sacrificing his life to save his home world from a massive bomb planted by the Red Lanterns, and was honored by his comrades. Dulok Appearing in the Green Lantern: The Animated Series episode "Heir Apparent," Dulok was a Green Lantern from the planet of Betrassus. Dulok had planned to join a band of Green Lanterns tasked with fighting off the Red Lantern Corps, but was murdered by Ragnar, the planet's crown prince. After Dulok's death, his ring passed to Iolande, the young queen of Betrassus. Probert Probert was a mercenary who met up with a few Lanterns and conversed with Guy Gardner at the scene of a huge spaceborne battle. A few of the newer Lanterns pointed out that Probert had once been a Lantern and was described to Guy as having been "worse than you." Kai-ro Kai-ro is Green Lantern in the future DC animated universe voiced by Lauren Tom, first appearing in the Batman Beyond two-part episode "The Call" (2000). An eight-year-old child mature beyond his age, Kai-ro possesses the standard Green Lantern power ring and assists Terry McGinnis, the Batman of the future, in finding a supposed traitor within the ranks of the Justice League Unlimited. Kai-ro later appears as a young adult in the 2005 Justice League Unlimited episode "Epilogue." Still a member of the future JLU, he defeats a group of supervillains with McGinnis' help and pleads with McGinnis to stay with the team despite the Batman's growing animosity and disillusion upon the discovery of his true origins. A two-issue story in the ''Batman Beyond'' comic reveals that Kai-ro had been raised in a Buddhist monastery prior to receiving the ring. In this story he returns there to battle Black Light, a character with a black power ring, somewhat similar to Sinestro. The story mentions that Kai-ro's ring had no yellow weakness. A character named Kairo is Green Lantern's alien sidekick in the 1967 Filmation animated series The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure. Kid Lantern Issue #3 of the miniseries Flash and Green Lantern: The Brave and the Bold (December 2000) has Flash, Kid Flash, and Green Lantern in pursuit of Mirror Master and Black Hand. The villains attempt to steal Flash's speed but Kid Flash loses his powers instead. Green Lantern creates a temporary power ring for Wally to use, dubbing him Kid Lantern. Wally's Lantern costume is palette swap of his Kid Flash costume, with black pants, green top/boots, white gloves, and a Green Lantern insignia in place of his lightning insignia. Daffy Duck/Duck Dodgers In episode #9 ("The Green Loontern") of the 2003 Duck Dodgers animated series, Duck Dodgers claims his laundry at the dry-cleaners, but mistakenly takes a Green Lantern uniform instead of his usual outfit. After discovering that with the aid of his power ring he can fly, he has a few mishaps involving flight (including a confrontation with a dog while trying to romance a girl in a Romeo and Juliet spoof), before he is summoned to Oa: in a memorable scene, he zooms uncontrollably through outer space, dragged by the power of his ring. The entire Green Lantern Corps is kidnapped by Sinestro; as a last resort, Duck Dodgers is dispatched by the Guardians to save the Corps. Through various flukes, he manages to do so, before Hal Jordan returns (dressed in Dodgers' normal spacesuit) to demand the return of his ring and uniform. While asked by Kilowog to recite the Green Lantern power oath at the Corps Central Battery, a flustered Dodgers gabbles a random rhyme in desperation: :In blackest day or brightest night :watermelon, cantaloupe, yadda-e-yadda :erm...superstitious and cowardly lot :with liberty and justice for all! This episode made use of discarded character concepts for a proposed Green Lantern Corps animated series. The series would have focused on the adventures of Kyle Rayner with a slightly comical version of the Corps. The episode included the first animated versions of Guy Gardner, Ch'p, and Boodikka. Green Guardsman A Green Guardsman is featured on the Justice League animated series' season one two-part episode "Legends" (2002) as an homage to the original Alan Scott. He appears as a Justice Guild of America member on an alternate Earth that had been devastated by nuclear war, but reconstructed as a vast mental illusion by a psychic, Ray Thompson. This is a reference to the pre-''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' crossovers between DC Comics' Multiverse (which began in September 1961 "Flash of Two Worlds"). To mirror the Golden Age Green Lantern ring's vulnerability to wood, the Green Guardsman's ring has no power over aluminum. However, the Green Guardsman proves to be a loyal superhero of a bygone era, and willingly sacrifices himself to defend the Earth he protects. Sonya Blade Sonya Blade's ending in the video game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe depicts her becoming the Green Lantern of Earthrealm after finding the ring of an unnamed Corps member who died offscreen during the game's Story Mode. Power Ring Power Ring is the name of several DC Comics supervillains — counterparts of Green Lanterns Hal Jordan, Kyle Rayner, and John Stewart. Originally residing on Earth-Three, which was subsequently destroyed during the 12-issue limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths, Power Ring along with the other Syndicators ended up being recreated in the Anti-Matter Universe's Earth. Iron Lantern Iron Lantern is a fictional character and an Amalgam Comics superhero, whose true debut was in Iron Lantern #1 (June 1997), though his first (metafictional) appearance in the Amalgam universe was in Showcase of Suspense #1. He is a combination of Marvel Comics' Iron Man and DC Comics' Green Lantern. Iron Lantern was created by writer Kurt Busiek. Iron Lantern's origin is revealed in Iron Lantern #1. Hal Stark is the millionaire owner of Stark Aviation. While working on a prototype flight simulator, Stark is pulled to the site of a space ship by a beam of green energy. The simulator crashes, badly injuring Stark. The spaceship contains the corpse of an alien named Rhomann Sur (an amalgamation of Marvel's Rhomann Dey and DC's Abin Sur). Stark is able to use parts of the spaceship to build a superpowered suit of armor (powered by Sur's lantern) to keep himself alive. Stark then defeats the aliens responsible for Sur's death, and decides to fight evil as Iron Lantern. Iron Lantern's other foes include Madame Sapphire (Pepper Ferris — Marvel's Madame Masque and DC's Star Sapphire), H.E.C.T.O.R. (Marvel's MODOK and DC's Hector Hammond), Oa the Living Planet (Ego the Living Planet mixed with Oa, the home planet of the Guardians of the Universe), and Mandarinestro (Marvel's Mandarin and DC's Sinestro). Green Guardsman (Amalgam Comics) Green Guardsman (Kyle O'Brien) is an Amalgam Comics superhero whose true debut was in Iron Lantern #1, though his first (metafictional) appearance in the Amalgam universe was Showcase of Suspense #84, in a story entitled "The Other Iron Lantern". He was an amalgamation of Kevin O'Brien, the Guardsman, and Kyle Rayner, the then current Green Lantern. Jade Yifei Based off Jennifer-Lynn Hayden, Jade Yifei is the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 in the Ame-Comi universe. A teenager from China, she was chosen as the first Green Lantern of Earth in this continuity rather than Hal Jordan.Ame-Comi Girls #7 Doctor Spectrum (Marvel Comics) Doctor Spectrum is the name of five different fictional comic book characters in the Marvel Comics multiverse. There have been five versions of the character to date — three supervillains from the mainstream Marvel Universe belonging to the team Squadron Sinister (Earth-616) and two heroes from different alternate universes. The two heroes each belong to a version of the team Squadron Supreme (the Squadron Supreme of Earth-712 and the Squadron Supreme of Earth-31916, respectively). Green Lanterns by sectors of the universe After long experimentation the Guardians equipped and loosely oversaw the Green Lantern Corps, over 7200 diverse beings from throughout the universe. Each was granted a battery and a ring. Thinly scattered among uncounted trillions of stars, each was assigned a sector of space which was vaster than anyone can comprehend. The sectors are shaped as four-sided pyramid-shaped sections of a sphere, with their point meeting at Oa, which is located at the center of the universe. Oa is technically in each Lantern's sector, and while on Oa, the Lantern is still in his home sector There are 3600 standard space sectors, plus three "special" sectors: 0 (Oa itself), -1 (Anti-matter universe), and 3601 (proscribed sector of space populated by the Manhunters). See also *Green Lantern *Green Lantern Corps *Guardians of the Universe *Sinestro Corps *Doctor Spectrum *Green Lantern (film) References External links *The Great Book of Oa *Alan Kistler's profile on Green Lantern Green Lantern Green lanterns, List of Green Lanterns, List of Green Lantern